fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aysen Saito
---- Aysen Saito (エーセン斎藤, Eesen Saito) is a Mage in Lock Heart, an infamous treasure hunting guild. With a knack for Teleportation Magic and an eye for gold, she quickly gained attention, though no-one has ever been able to put a face to her. Depictions of a vampiric young woman with paper white skin and dark hair and a ghastly apparition with stark white hair and bright eyes follow her wherever she goes, and few truly know the woman who embodies both. She grew up in the slums of Seven with little to her name. Her talent in magic was exploited by her parents and peers alike though she was plenty content trading their affections for stolen goods. She dropped out of high school after suspicion of her involvement in recent heists began mounting. She left Lachill, earning her living from the pockets of anybody within arms reach. After a particularly risky stunt in Seven's capital, she caught the attention of her future Guild Master and was recruited into the band of treasure hunters. Appearance Aysen is a beautiful young woman, her unique features blending well with her overall soft appearance. Whispers of a two-faced ghoul followed her throughout her childhood and she used to be self-conscious of her two-toned hair and eyes. Since becoming an official treasure hunter, though, she has learned to embrace her attributes and has become fairly confident in her looks, attributing it to her success fairly often. She has short, wavy hair that falls down just past her shoulders, split down the center, with black hair on the left and white on the right. She usually leaves it down, but it's not uncommon for her to push back some hair with a bandana when she's working. The same split in her hair follows down to her eyes, with the left half being dark brown and the right being bright, pastel purple, reminiscent of an orchid. Her eyes are hooded and angular, similar to a parallelogram in shape. She has a slight nose and thin lips, her round face housing a smooth chin that gently curves up into her cheeks. Aysen has a fairly typical body shape and weight distribution for her line of work. She is slight, prioritizing her agility over her overall strength. She lacks muscle in her upper body, however, her thighs, calves, and abdomen have noticeable definition. At five-feet-eight-inches, she stands at the average of female mages. She has a small bust and thin hips, a lithe structure that allows her to slip in and out of notice with ease. While a peculiar gene splits her hair and eye colors down the center, nothing else seems to be affected by it. She is even ambidextrous, not favoring either of her hands in combat or when doing day to day activities, switching between the two as easily as breathing. She has light, yellow-hued skin, unmarred by scars or freckles. Aysen is known for a choosing comfortable clothing, cozy sweaters and plaid flannels being her go-to, along with simple jeans and shorts. While she was previously known for more racy attire, tops barely covering her chest and low-rise jeans hanging on her hips, she has since adopted a much more modest attire. However, notes of her rebellious phase still shine through, cleavage windows and crop tops sprinkled in her outfits. When on jobs, she has taken to wearing a short, purple dress with lighter accents along the hem, and a bright pink sash around her midsection. A pair of matching, thigh high boots cover her legs and a laced pair of sleeves cover her arms. Personality Relationships History Born with Nothing Taking What's Hers The End of an Era Physiological Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Abilities Assorted Abilities Magic Magical Abilities Teleportation Magic Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法, Shunshin no Mahō) Requip Requip (換装, Kansō) Equipment : : Trivia - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Thief Category:Treasure Hunter Category:Lock Heart Guild Member Category:Knife User Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Teleportation Magic User Category:Requip User